totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Lacey
Lacey's my best bet on who will be eliminated first.User:Tdiandrockmusic2 12:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I seriously doubt it. If Lacey were eliminated first, then I what sort of surprise would that be? No suspense there. Too obvious. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) You never know. *eyes shift evilly* --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) You need to see an optometrist about them there shifty eyes. SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) XD----Viva la Rocky! Viva la Green Day! 14:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Lacey! I barely got to know ye! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I'll give you some bonus info: She looks suspiciously like a pumpkin... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I was curious to learn about her sordid past, as her outfit resembles that of a prison inmate. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) LOL, it does! That gives me an idea... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Uh oh... XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Criminals! Starring Duncan, Lacey, and... oh, that's it... XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) My final two guess is Lacey and Duncan. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) (ROTFLOL!) My guess is Duncan and Lacey... "And the final handcuff goes to..." Lacey and Duncan both ran up and grabbed the pair of handcuffs out of Chris' hands. Eventually, Lacey got bored and gave them to Duncan, who was promptly arrested. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I doubt that Lacey would even run up to receive the handcuff. I hate to overdo this but: XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, let me fix that... Duncan grabbed the final handcuff. "Okay," Chris said, calling the police, "Duncan, it is time to be arrested!" "Wait, what???" Duncan was carried away and Lacey fell asleep. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) LOL!!!-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 23:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I think Lacey should be in a relationship with David. If only the universes of different fanfiction characters could connect...*forgets about Total Fanfiction Crossover* Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 01:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe we can do a perfect couples story for... That one fic... SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) That's actually a good idea. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:51, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Can we use Lacey, Nalyd? SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. Anybody else you wanna use? (And don't forget Lacey is secretly a criminal. XD) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) IDK, yet. Maybe Fuega for a date with Leo? SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Wow, they're similarities are too similar... LOL. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:02, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Leo's kind of a babbling fire obcessed idiot at this point....I'm not sure he would even notice Fuega lol --TDIwriter 02:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps he thinks she's hot. XD Get it? Hot? And they love fire! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Well...I suppose....Leo has my permission to date. --TDIwriter 02:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I have it all figured out, already. *It's funny how that happens* SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) LOL, nice. What other couples? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I haven't thought of other couples. I'll have to do that... (This might be my next story for TFC, unless TDIwriter wants to do it...) SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I thought the next TFC was gonna be Gothic Poetry. LOL, I still think that will be epic. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Go for it Sprinklemist, I've got a few lined up for myself. --TDIwriter 02:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I think the goth poetry slam needs more thinking out. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oooh! I got one. Angelo vs. Kevin in a decathalon, and miraculously, Kevin wins. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 03:37, 25 August 2009 (UTC) But if Kevin wins something...would he still be Kevin? --TDIwriter 03:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I've got two endings for that--either Kevin goes to the hospital because of a heart attack due to happiness, or you could always pull the Calvin joke again. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 03:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) So, Lacey sleeps all the time and has blown up like a balloon. Sounds like a thyroid problem to me. It's a chronic, treatable condition. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 23:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC)